Crazed Wonderland
by IChiTa WiYa
Summary: A series of poems based on Alice In The Wonderland. Contains lots of OCs and isn't the real Alice in the Wonderland. The Wonderland is now Crazed and some are trying to rescue Alice while others are trying to kill Alice.
1. Crazed Wonderland: White Rabbit

Hiya~ It's IChiTa~

I'm starting to post my Crazed Wonderland Series here and in my blog...

I'm not too good at making poems so I don't know if it's good or even correct...

comments are appreciated~

* * *

><p>Walking swiftly into the depths of forest<br>There lurks a magical garden  
>Ticking...<br>_S...l...o...w...l...y..._  
><em>Tick.<em>

Hello there my _A.l.i.c.e_!  
>Are you ready to c.a.t.c.h me up ?<br>Once more ?

For th following time there has been a mischief:  
>Because of<em> y.o.u.<em> , my dear Alice...

Oh dear, Alice came back.  
>How is she going to end this tea party once more ?<br>This Hare can't stand her anymore  
>So do I, Mate...,so do I.<p>

Dear Alice, Where will you go next?  
>Out of curiosity ?<br>_Tsk Tsk..._ You have nowhere to go anymore...

Off with their heads!  
>Off with your head!<br>Everyone shall banish from this land!

_Run..._  
><em>Alice...<em>  
><em>Run...<em>

Run away from this Crazed Wonderland...  
>I shall see you soon...<p>

_Very soon..._

_Very very soon..._

_Very..._

_Farewell..._

_-_

* * *

><p><em>The White rabbit support the Alice. though he's befriend with the Mad Hatter and The March Hare, he felt the responsibility of bringing Alice back to the real world as the wonderland got crazed. He felt sorry and guilty of what he's , The White rabbit have a feeling towards Alice and he never told her even until the end.<em>


	2. Crazed Wonderland: Clockwork

_Retrace…_  
><em>Rebirth…<em>  
><em>Repeat…<em>

As I listen to my music,  
>Drinking my brown coffee.<p>

_Renote…_  
><em>Replay…<em>  
><em>Resample…<em>

As I trying to put on my perfection

As the Queen and The Jacks are rising,  
>And the clock will start ticking.<p>

Re make…  
>Re do…<br>Repair these living things.  
>As I <em>"fix"<em> through this wonderland.

The Ace will not know his death,  
>Alice will soon come as well,<br>I wanted to hear her say "brother" again…

Oh dear, Mad Hatter…  
>His guard, March Hare ?<br>Wielding a gun toward me ?

Why do you come to my place ?  
>I didn't hid Alice here ?<p>

She did run with the White Rabbit.  
>I know all of "us" can't stand this wonderland…<p>

I just hope I could,  
><em>"fix"<em> them in time.  
>Then I'll hear ,<br>That word again…

_"Brother Clockwork! "_

_BAM!_

I guess this is really farewell…  
>A…li…ce…<p>

Take care of her, White Rabbit…

-Clockwork-

I hope she could find a better place…  
>A better time …<br>Next time…

* * *

><p><em>Clockwork is one of the character that supports Alice. Though He's neutral,He always wishes the best for Alice. As the wonderland was Crazed, He and White Rabbit persuaded Alice to run away and went back out of this dream. He was then shot by the crazed Mad Hatter who wishes for Alice's death.<br>_


	3. Crazed Wonderland: Fleure

Like a sword with two sides,  
>A sharp edge and a blunt one,<br>Twisting in my tongue,  
>And hissing through my veins<p>

Ah, Hello Alice~  
>Did I scare you again? I giggled.<br>White rabbit is looking at me with a furious face indeed~  
>Holding unto Clockwork like that~<p>

Crunched in the neck,  
>I know my fault…<br>I forgot to put on my shirt again…  
>What can I do ?<br>I'm a flower after all…

Ah, Hello Alice~  
>Back to pick flowers again ?<br>Here~ Take My best at my left wing…  
>Be careful though… I might get hurt…<p>

_Ugh!_

_Uargh!_

_Aaaaarrrgggh!_

W…what is your plan… Alice ?  
>Why ?<br>Why do you stain my garden red ?  
>Red w…with my b…blood ?<p>

A…Alice ?  
>I demanded an explanation!<br>I demanded an explanation of this Crazed Situation !

…

...

Ah, Hello Alice~  
>You came again…<br>Welcome to my blood-stained garden…  
>And surely you know who colored it ?<p>

Prepare to die, dear Alice !

Ah, Hello Alice~  
>Why did you cry ?<p>

There are three knights guarding you…  
>White Rabbit, Clockwork and… King Of Hearts.<br>Yes, Why should you afraid?  
>Why should you afraid of my blood stained Garden ?<br>My bloody self without a wing ?  
>My garden without a flower ?<p>

_WHY ALICE !_

**_STAB!_**

Don't cry…  
>I'll kill you!<br>Don't run…  
>I'll eliminate you with my garden!<br>Don't touch me…  
>I'm crazed in this wonderland…<br>Don't look back…  
>Because I have no more garden to show you…<p>

_-Fleure-_

* * *

><p><em>Fleure is a living Flower who controls a number of garden in the Wonderland. Alice likes to pick flowers from his garden and Fleure often gives his best grown flowers that has been growing from his back. One day, He felt Alice's change and saw a "strange" Alice ruining his garden. He then went crazed and tries to kill Alice. He was stabbed by White Rabbit in self defense and realized his guilt just seconds before he died by looking at Alice's tears.<br>_


	4. Crazed Wonderland: Dodo

_Crazed Wonderland: Dodo_

Ah~ Let the theater start!  
>We'll run in circles and squares and more circles!<br>We stop for a while for some tea and go on!  
>Ah~ what a beautiful theater! It is!<p>

I have this weakness against Alice…  
>Yet I swore my loyalty,<br>I must do something!  
>I lack courage to fight, but I'm sure I will fight<br>In another way of course,  
>I'll be bright!<p>

To My dear little Alice,  
>Don't be afraid of the queen~<br>Sure she got Hatters and Mousses and Hares,  
>But look at us!<br>We got You on our side~  
>(Yippppeee~ )<p>

I wish you luck Alice!  
>I have done what I can~<br>So best you go on!  
>And let me close the theater beforehand!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dodo likes to makes Nursery Rhymes(Ish...). He helps Alice by gathering some allies for her since Dodo is too afraid to fight (Though he's very good at it). He swore his loyalty to lice but didn't fight at the last fight. (He just sat down drinking tea ). He's an optimistic,smart,happy-go-lucky type.<em>


	5. Crazed Wonderland: Gaiden

_Crazed Wonderland : Gaiden_

Singing ...  
>Is a specialty of mine…<p>

I'm just a normal pop singer…  
>Everyone called me a superstar…<p>

I'm just lucky… That's all…  
>I giggled…<br>I smiled..  
>I give everything I got…<p>

A red scent, came into me..  
>The Queen Of Hearts…<p>

_"Come, Chaos… I need your help…"_  
><em>"Control The world with me… "<em>  
><em>"I don't need the jabberwocky…"<em>

I can't do it…  
>I don't understand…<br>_What is chaos ?_

I'm just a singer of a stage!  
>My name is Gaiden!<br>_I'm not Chaos!_

But Why ?  
>Teas flowing from my eyes ?<p>

I can't control myself…  
>I've led myself into the darkness…<p>

_I'm…_  
><em>Not…<em>  
><em>Gaiden…<em>

_No…_  
><em>No!<em>  
><em>I'm not him anymore…!<em>

What is my name? What is it ?  
>She strokes my lacking self…<br>_"Chaos"_ she said.

Everything went black…  
>As black as the closed performance…<p>

_Chaos…_

That's my name…  
>That's <strong><em>MY<em>** name !

Is it ?


	6. Crazed Wonderland: Cheshire Cat

_Crazed Wonderland: Cheshire Cat_

_Helllloooow~_  
>Do you have any fish for me ?<p>

I don't care who you are~  
>Or who you're supporting~<br>Even if you're neutral!  
>I. Don't. Care!<br>Unless you gave me fish~

You may see me as an annoying piece of cat!  
>But I'd tell ya that I'm no ordinary cat!<br>I have a slim (sexy) body and a pretty purple hair!  
>I brush them everyday y'see~<p>

_Ah~ Hiiii Alllliiiiiicccceeeeeeeee~~~~_  
><em>Fish ?<em>

_..._

_...  
><em>

…

No ?  
>Oh well!<p>

_Ah red queen! Red Queen!_  
><em>Any Fish ?<em>

…

...

...

**_SMACK!_**

Hmm… guess not…

Hey! Is something wrong?  
>I'm the number one informant around here!<br>What's the rush ?  
>What's the trouble ?<p>

Hmmm… I don't get it!

Ah~ The reader of this poem  
>Do you have any fish?<br>Give Cheshire some fish and Cheshire is sure to be loyal okay ?  
>Until someone gave me another fish of course~<br>I prefer sushi! Don't forget it! _Nyah~_


End file.
